The Office
by badbadbadbad
Summary: Suzaku is new at the Lamperouge company, and is not expecting a flirty boss, being set up on dates, insane coworkers, and heartbreak. AU, STRONG T, BL. Will have multiple chapters.
1. Paper

**Oh sup! It's an AU fanfiction! Never thought I'd be writing one of these. **

**Well anyway, I hope you like it! This is a strong T (very strong) MIGHT have to change it to M later, but not very likely.**

**Bon appetite~ (…what?)**

Suzaku was nervous.

In fact, he was nervous for a number of reasons. The first reason being that he had never held a serious job in all of his 21 years. The second was that it was his first day at said job, and he didn't even know if the clothes he had picked out were okay.

He had just picked a simple button down and tie, with some dress pants. Suzaku had tried to tame his unruly brown hair, but it didn't seem to have worked.

He swallowed nervously as he walked up the steps into the office building.

Entering the doors, Suzaku was surprised by the quiet. It was only occasionally broken by the sound of copy machines, or the pretty red-head secretary answering the phone.

Suzaku decided to walk up to the desk. As he did so, the secretary nodded and mouthed the words "one second" and went back to talking on the phone, something about holding a meeting with Mr. Lamperouge on Wednesday. Suzaku just smiled and nodded. He had heard it was good to be very polite on the first day.

She finally put down the phone and her face light up with a smile. "Hi there. I'm Shirley, nice to meet you." She reached out to shake his hand.

"I'm Suzaku." He continued to smile and shook her hand with vigor. He felt a little awkward, the smile didn't seem to be able to fade or feel natural.

"Oh, yes! You're the new guy. I'll show you to where you're going to be working." She started to walk away, and Suzaku stood there for a moment.

_Follow her, you fool,_ a voice in the back of his head said. He quickly started after her.

Shirley was heading towards a bunch of cubicles, in which Suzaku saw many workers typing away. According to Shirley, his little work area was near the back left of the building.

"Well, here you go! Go ahead and get settled." She smiled again, keeping up her bright and cheerful tone. Suzaku made to sit in the chair that was provided for him. "Thank you," he said, trying to emit the same naturally happy tone that Shirley had.

She went walking away, smoothing her skirt as she walked away. Suzaku's smile became a little less fake. Shirley really was a nice girl.

"She's hot, right?"

Suzaku jumped. "Huh?" He turned to see some blue-haired guy leaning outside his cubicle, watching Shirley walk away, his eyes trained on something obviously other than the back of her head. The man turned, grinning at Suzaku. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows, and his tie was a little off-center. "I'm Rivalz. You're new, right?"

"I…er…yeah," Suzaku mumbled, still not very used to the sudden introduction. Rivalz smiled more. "You're lucky you got hired. The boss must've seen something he liked."

Suzaku could feel his eyes widen a bit. _Something he liked? _Did he mean…

"Relax, I meant on your resume," Rivalz laughed, obviously enjoying Suzaku's reaction. Suzaku couldn't help the embarrassing blush that spread across his face. "Oh, right."

"Rivalz, are you bothering the new co-workers again?" A tall blond woman was walking down the hall in their general direction. "No, Milly. Just talking." Rivalz turned his attention towards her. "By the way, have you met the new guy? He's Suzaku."

Suzaku gave a little awkward wave. Milly looked at him, her blue eyes bright. "Hi! You've probably already heard Rivalz say my name, but I'm Milly." She was carrying a stack of papers that looked too heavy for her. Suzaku stood up. "Do you need some help with those?"

Without hesitation, the blond handed them to him. "Yes, thanks. These go to the boss's office."

"The boss?" Suzaku felt a flutter of nerves in his stomach. "But it's my first day, I can't just-"

"Sure you can," Milly cut him off. "Just knock on his door and tell him that I had you deliver the profit reports for me. His office is down this hall and to the right."

Suzaku gave a blank nod, his stomach twisting.

What was wrong with him? It was just the boss. He wasn't going to bite or anything. And Rivalz was just joking before.

Right?

He made his way down the hall, the papers tightly in his hands. He knocked on the door. He heard someone get up inside. He tried to calm down.

The door opened.

And of course, Suzaku dropped all of the papers he had been holding.

**I love cliffhangers. There will be more chapters. I apologize for any mistakes I might have made, I've never held an office job myself.**

**Go ahead and review, they will make me giddy, and also make me write a lot faster. Tell me what you liked about it, or if you hated it, go ahead and flame~**


	2. Printer

**Well, hey. I'm updating this way fast. xD**

**Happy Easter, if you celebrate it. If not, happy April 24****th****! **

**Read on, enjoy!**

"I'm sorry!" Suzaku gasped out the first words that came to mind as he bent down to scoop up the fallen papers. God, they were everywhere. It seemed like there were a hundred more than he had originally held in his hands.

"It's alright," his boss answered. His voice was surprisingly attractive.

_Wait. Attractive?_

Suzaku hesitated in what he was doing to look up. Mr. Lamperouge had longer dark hair, and deep purple eyes. His skin was pale, but…pretty. _Pretty?_ Why did he keep thinking these things? Suzaku tried to shake the thoughts and continued to gather up papers. Pick them up, pick them up, don't think about your boss's face, and pick them up.

When he was done, he saw a pale hand reached out to him. Suzaku was confused for a second before realizing that Mr. Lamperouge was helping him up. "Oh. Er, thanks…" He took his hand_(soft hands)_ and pulled himself up.

"So, are these the reports that Milly was supposed to give to me?" Mr. Lamperouge made as if to take the papers from him. Suzaku handed them over. "Um, yeah. She told me to give them to you instead." Inwardly, he was hitting himself. It seemed like he couldn't start a sentence without saying "um" or "er".

Mr. Lamperouge smiled, looking bemused. "That's just like Milly, dumping all of her work onto her new co-workers." His violet eyes looked into Suzaku's, and Suzaku could feel a blush coming on. But why was he blushing?

"You're Suzaku Kururugi, correct? How's your first day?"

"Uh, pretty good so far…" He wished he could facepalm. His words weren't working today.

__

Later that day, around five, when people were starting to leave, Suzaku ran into Rivalz again. He was in the copy room, trying to print out his own report. "Dammit, it's jammed _again_!"

Suzaku walked in to see if he could help. "I take it this has happened before?"

Rivalz grunted in agreement. "Yeah. All the time."

"Did you try hitting it?" Milly had joined them. "That usually works, doesn't it?"

Rivalz slammed his fist down on the top. The printer made a whirring sound, along with a squeaking noise that sounded like some sort of dying rodent, and then all the lights on it turned off.

"Oh, sh-"

"Suzaku, you try." Milly sounded almost desperate now. "If it's broken, the boss will be really mad..."

Suzaku didn't want that. So he muttered a grudging "okay" and hit it.

Did it seriously just turn back on?

They all stared at it for a second, then Rivalz slapped him a high five and finished printing his document. "Okay, any time it breaks now, I'm calling you. I don't know what you did, but it was awesome."

__

_What an interesting first day,_ Suzaku thought as he unlocked the front door to his apartment. He put his satchel down, and started to look for his cat.

He lived alone in a rather small one-bedroom apartment. It was the only one he could afford at the time.

Suzaku found his cat curled up at the foot of his bed. He smiled a bit and scratched it behind the ears. "Hungry, Arthur?"

Arthur mewled a bit and started to bat at his hands. He played with the cat a bit, his mind filled with unwanted thoughts about his boss. He was a good-looking man, for sure. But Suzaku wasn't gay. He was just…taken by surprise, that was all.

He sighed and unbuttoned his shirt, suddenly realizing how tired he was. Tomorrow he had to get up early, around six.

Suzaku could only hope that he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of his boss again like that.

**Lame ending, sorry. **

**Reviews are delighting. I adore reading them. If you have any suggestions, go ahead and let me know. Hopefully in the next few chapters we shall develop Lelouch and Suzaku's relationship more. Most likely in Lelouch's POV. **

**Later~**


	3. Handsome

**Sup, it's a new chapter. Thanks for the people who have reviewed and added this to their story alerts! You're awesome. **

About a week had passed, and Suzaku had only seen fleeting glimpses of his boss.

But when he did, they exchanged smiles.

_Flirting,_ his brain told him.

_Shut up,_ he told his brain.

On Thursday, he was sitting at his desk, trying to work on a report, when Milly ambushed his cubicle.

"Suzaku, are you interested on going on a date?"

Instant blush.

"W-what? Me? With you?"

Milly laughed. "No, not with me. With this girl I know, Euphemia. Well, Euphie for short. I thought you'd like her."

Suzaku nodded slowly. "I'm not very good at blind dates, though…" His voice came out reluctant. Why was he reluctant?

_Because you're hot for your boss. _

Milly looked at him expectantly.

"I mean, sure. Great. When?" Now he sounded almost determined. Determined to do what, exactly? Prove he didn't want to be gay for Mr. Lamperouge?

"Saturday, at seven. The seafood restaurant on 47th street." Milly's blue eyes were sparkling triumphantly. Suzaku nodded again. "Alright, got it."

He only had one hour of peace before Shirley tapped up to his desk in her high heels. "Um, Suzaku? Mr. Lamperouge wants to see you."

Suzaku's heart starting beating much too fast. "I…"

Shirley continued. "He says you need to talk." She sounded just as confused as Suzaku was.

"…Okay." He stood up, heading towards Mr. Lamperouge's office. What was there to talk about? He hadn't done anything wrong. It couldn't be a promotion, he hadn't been here nearly long enough.

Suzaku knocked on the door, much like he had a week ago. He fought down a blush at the memory of spilling the papers everywhere. His boss answered the door with a calm smile. "Come in." Mr. Lamperouge headed back to sit in his swivel chair. Suzaku followed, sitting on the other side.

"Why did you want to see me?" Damn. That came out a lot more bluntly than he had meant it to. But luckily for him, the black-haired man across from him just smiled again. "I simply wanted to know where the report I was expecting an hour ago was."

What? Suzaku's green eyes darted to the clock on the wall. Crap. He _had_ been told it was due at three o'clock. It was now four. "I-I'm sorry. I was distracted, and I guess I forgot…" That sounded so weak. Employees were supposed to own up to their actions, not make excuses. "I apologize, Mr. Lamperouge." He tried again.

His boss's eyebrows rose. "Oh? Distracted by what? And please call me Lelouch, I despise my last name."

Lelouch? What an odd name. It sounded French. "Um, Milly was talking to me."

"About what?"

"Something…non-related to work."

Lelouch still looked like he wanted to know.  
>"She was setting me up on a date." Did he actually just tell his boss that? He was now blushing probably more than was socially acceptable.<p>

But Lelouch still kept that mildly amused look on his face. "With Euphemia?"

Suzaku just gaped at him. "What-…how did you know that?"

Lelouch let out a low laugh. "She's been trying to set Euphie up with just about every good-looking man she sees."

Whoa. _He just called you good looking. He so wants to do you._

Should he say thank you? "Thanks." No? Too late. His awkwardness was going to be the death of him one day. "Well, to get back on track, just make sure that report of yours is turned into me by the end of the day." Lelouch stood up, opening the door for Suzaku.

Suzaku stood up, pushing his chair back in. His boss said he was handsome. That's all that was running through his head. For some reason, it didn't even bother him.

_Doesn't that make you gay?_ No. No, it just meant that he liked being complimented.

His hand brushed against Lelouch's while he was walking out the door. That definitely should _not_ have made him get butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

**Reviews make me really happy. Have a nice rest of the day~ ;)**


	4. Date

"So, you work with Milly?"

Suzaku nodded; his mouth currently full of lobster. Saturday had finally come, the day he had his date with Euphie.

Euphie was certainly a pretty girl, with long, light pink hair, and liquid blue eyes. Her skin was snowy, and she moved in an elegant way. She had been surprisingly easy to find in the restaurant. She was talkative and didn't make Suzaku feel awkward, which was a good thing.

He finished swallowing. "Yeah, I do. She was one of the first people I met." Why did everything he said seem so lame?

But Euphie just smiled. "I met Milly years ago. We went to high school together. She's very…" She seemed to be searching for the right word. Suzaku decided to help out.

"…Eccentric?"

That earned a light laugh from Euphie. "Exactly." Their date continued as such, with light conversation, and the occasional laugh. It was pretty average, just how Suzaku wanted it to be.

For some reason, no matter how many times he tried to concentrate on the beautiful girl before him, Lelouch kept on popping up in his mind's eye.

What was wrong with him? He just wanted to know more about him, he guessed. Lelouch was very…different. He looked so exotic compared to everyone else at work. His hair was so smooth, and his skin looked so, so soft…

"Suzaku?"

Euphie's voice made him jump back to reality. A blush crept across his face for the millionth time this week. "Oh, sorry, I'm just tired from work, and there's been a lot of things to do, and yes-" He rambled on, getting tongue-tied.

The girl's giggle cut him off. "It's okay. I know you're probably tired, it's almost eleven. What time do you wake up in the morning?"

"Six."

"Then no wonder. What do you say we get the check?"

Suzaku nodded. Wait, were you supposed to agree to that? Or was it one of those times when you had to lie in order to be polite?  
>Too late. The waitress dropped the check on their table. Suzaku quickly grabbed it to pay for it before Euphie could. He would at least be gentlemanly in that respect.<p> 

"I had a really nice time tonight, Suzaku." They were finally back at Euphie's place. It was a small apartment complex.

"So did I." He gave her a smile, hoping she didn't expect a goodbye kiss.

Luckily, it didn't seem like she did. "Maybe we can see each other another time?"

What was this reluctance in the pit of his stomach? This was the perfect opportunity to get a girlfriend, and to maybe forget about his unfortunate attraction to Lelouch. "Sure. I'd like that."

What the heck did Lelouch want this time? He had made sure to turn in all of his papers on time to his office, he wasn't breaking any rules, and he came to work on time…Suzaku knocked on the door again.

It was Monday, and Mondays always put him in a bad mood, even when he didn't have a job. But he tried to put on his normal face to see his boss, so he wouldn't be snappy towards him.

"Come in."

Suzaku went in to be greeted by Lelouch's smiling face. "So, how did the date with Euphie go?" Suzaku sat down. "…Fine. Is that all you called me in for?" He couldn't help but feel irritated. Lelouch, to his surprise, nodded. "You interest me. Sometimes I just want to talk to you."

Suzaku blinked. "No one's ever…said that to me before." It was true. He had had plenty of friends, sure, but none of them had ever said they'd liked talking to him, or he was interesting.

"Really? Well, I guess they don't see you in the same way I do."

"Meaning what?"

His answer was just a smile.

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Keep em comin' ;D**

**You guys are awesome. Have a nice life, and the next chapter should be coming out very soon. **


	5. Winter

**I don't know how many of you will be offended by my depiction of Christmas in this. xD Hopefully not many. I tried not to say anything too offensive. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I'm sorry for the short chapter, it was going to be longer, but then my computer went and erased it all, and I'm really tired and have to get up early tomorrow. But I felt the need to update.**

Suzaku and Lelouch's "meetings" continued into the next week. Mostly, they talked about petty things like the weather, or what Suzaku was having for dinner that night.

It was nice to have someone listen to him. Suzaku _liked_ it.

Their relationship had become as such so that Suzaku could simply waltz into Lelouch's office whenever he pleased, and they would just...talk.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

It was the start of December. Suzaku hated winter. He hated bundling up into layers and layers of clothes, he hated catching colds, but most of all, he hated feeling left out in the Christmas season. It seemed as if everyone celebrated the holiday except for him. He simply didn't have a religion. Another contributing factor was that he never had anyone to celebrate it _with_.

It was only the 4th, so Suzaku didn't expect to see many decorations.

Boy, was he wrong.

Milly had certainly spruced up the place. There were mini Christmas trees everywhere, and tinsel galore was strung from the ceiling. The amount of fake holly leaves was absolutely astounding. It looked like Santa had thrown up all over the place.

Suzaku sat down at his desk, disgruntled. Looks like Christmas would not leave him alone. It felt like people were trying to force him to celebrate the invention of present-giving, or whatever. He didn't really know what it was all about. Suzaku wondered if Lelouch celebrated Christmas.

When he got up to go ask, he was surprised by the decorations once again. He swore they multiplied from when he first entered the building. And Milly hadn't even gotten up from her cubicle. Suzaku made his familiar way down the hall and knocked on the door, like always. "Come in, Suzaku." A tiny smile light up on Suzaku's face. He knew it was him.

Suzaku went in and sat down. "Lelouch?"

Lelouch looked up from his computer. "Hm?"

"Do you celebrate Christmas?"

A slow nod from the other.

"Oh."

There was silence for a bit. It wasn't uncomfortable, per say, but just...thoughtful.

"Would you like to go somewhere with me on Christmas, Suzaku?" Suzaku blinked. That was surprising. "What? I don't really...celebrate, but..." Was he going to do something with Euphie then? They'd gotten together once since their first date. He didn't know if that made them anything, or if he was hence obligated to spend every holiday with her.

Lelouch smiled in his almost smug way. "It doesn't matter. That doesn't mean you have to spend it alone doing work."

How did he know that was exactly was Suzaku planned to do? "I wouldn't mind spending it with you."

"Splendid. We can arrange something after the office party."

After the...so what, like a late night...

_Date. Like a late night date._ Suzaku cleared his throat. "Okay. Thanks for inviting me."

Lelouch reached over to straighten Suzaku's tie. Suzaku swallowed hard. This was the first time he'd really touched him on purpose.

"Do you tie your tie while you're driving or something?" Lelouch was speaking jokingly, a smile still on his face. He let go and smirked some at the blush he'd cause to spread on Suzaku's face.

**Lame ending again, sorry. I love unnessacery ANs. The next chapter should be up either Saturday or Sunday. n_n Have a nice Friday. **


	6. Party

**Quick AN- My linebreaks seem to refuse to show up, so I'm sorry if they don't. /AN**

The office Christmas party was pretty much everything Suzaku expected it to be.

It was taking place in some fancy restaurant that Suzaku couldn't pronounce the name of. It seemed to be French.

Suzaku bit back a slight laugh at that. That was so like Lelouch, to pick the fanciest restaurant around and reserve an entire room for all of them.

He checked his watch. It was 8:30. He was right on time.

Suzaku entered the restaurant, looking around. He saw Milly there in the lobby as well.

Her blue eyes sparkled when she saw him. "Hi, Suzaku! I'll show you where we are." He allowed a smile. "Great, thanks." He followed her, noticing her dress. "Um…you look very nice." Milly laughed a bit, but seemed to be flattered. "Thank you."

The room where they were eating was already full of people. Shirley was chatting away with another girl with short red hair. Suzaku seemed to remember her as Kallen. They didn't work in the same division, so they were just acquaintances.

But Suzaku wasn't interested in talking to girls. He was interested in talking to Lelouch.

Fleeting thoughts of Euphie crossed his mind, but…he wasn't really attracted to the idea of starting a relationship with her.

_What about with Lelouch?_

He pushed that thought out of his brain.

Lelouch was conversing with C.C, another girl who worked with Shirley as secretary. He looked a tad…annoyed. Suzaku moved in closer.

"-not like that, C.C. Just leave me alone about it; it's not your business."

The green-haired girl looked mildly amused. Her eyes flicked up to the approaching Suzaku. "Well, speak of the devil," she said quietly.

Well. Suzaku took that to mean they were talking about him. "Er, hi. You're C.C, right?" Another odd name.

Lelouch answered for her. "Yes, that's her name. And she was just leaving." They both stared at her. C.C stared back for a while then left, still with a small, bemused smile plain on her face.

Suzaku turned to his boss. "Well, this is certainly a nice place. I've never really been to a restaurant this fancy before." Come to think of it, he felt under dressed. He should be wearing a more expensive-looking suit, like Lelouch was.

"Really? You'd think that you would have, considering who your father is." Lelouch took a casual sip of champagne while Suzaku nearly had a heart attack. "How did you know who my father is?"

"Your last name is very recognizable, Suzaku," Lelouch explained with an eye roll. "And Genbu Kururugi is a rather well-known CEO."

Suzaku made a choking sound. "I don't…he doesn't really consider me his son anymore."

"I'm assuming it's because you chose to leave his company? I understand. I'm not in touch with my father, either." Lelouch took another sip. Suzaku started to eye his alcohol enviously. Lelouch must have noticed his gaze. "It's at that table over there." He gestured mildly to his left. Suzaku nodded in thanks and moved off.

He liked Lelouch a lot, sure, but damn, he had a knack for bringing up embarrassing topics. Suzaku felt like he needed a drink after talking about his dad.

There were many glasses of champagne on the table. Suzaku picked one up and started drinking it rather un-daintily.

A few hours later, they were still in the room, talking amongst themselves. What appeared to be a slightly drunk Rivalz was hanging around Milly, apparently trying out some failed pick-up lines. Milly just looked like she was going to laugh.

Suzaku had had a few drinks himself, but he wasn't really drunk. He had a high tolerance for alcohol.

For now he was just hanging out in the back of the room, having lost Lelouch quite some time ago. He closed his eyes, leaning against the wall. Then a low voice broke him out of his calm.

"It's kind of loud in here. Care to go outside with me for a little bit?"

He opened his green eyes to be faced with Lelouch's dark purple ones. A faint smile opened on Suzaku's face. "Yeah, sure."

The air outside was cold. It looked like it might snow. Suzaku leaned on the edge of the railing on the balcony of the restaurant. Lelouch was standing next to him.

He was rather close.

"It's cold outside, isn't it?" Suzaku nodded in agreement and moved a bit closer to him. Maybe it was the alcohol, but this felt right. He felt Lelouch slip an arm around his waist. Suzaku felt a warm affection growing in his chest.

Lelouch turned both of their bodies so they were facing each other.

And then, amidst the first few flurries of snow, he leaned forward and kissed him.


	7. Crash

_The kiss had been nice,_ Suzaku decided while he drove his car in the direction of his office.

The kiss he'd shared with Lelouch hadn't been heavy; there was no tongue, just a lingering peck, really.

Then he'd broken away, staring into Lelouch's eyes. He'd never noticed how utterly beautiful they were. They'd both just smiled at each other, and then went back to Lelouch's place, and…

And that's when Suzaku stopped thinking about driving all together.

And that's also about the time when a car smacked hard into the back of his.

oOoOoOoO

"Ugh."

Suzaku groaned, lifting his head up from the steering wheel. He felt…blood dripping down from the side of his head. His initial feeling was that of idiocy for not paying attention to the road, and thinking more about his rather sinful acts last night.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" A woman with wavy black hair rushed out of her car, looking appalled. "This was all my fault…" She looked alarmed, not seeing him yet.

Suzaku tried a smile. "It's…it's not your fault, I was distracted. He looked up at her, pain throbbing in the side of his head.

The eyes behind the woman's glasses widened a bit. "Oh, you're…" Suzaku got out of his car, and she took a step back. He was confused for a while before it hit him.

It's because he was Japanese, and she was Brittanian.

Here in Pendragon, there weren't many racists, but apparently she was one of the few. Suzaku tried to push the unpleasant thought out of his mind.

A few other cars had stopped, and Suzaku turned around to survey the damage. His heart sank.

His good old white car had been dented in on one side, luckily not the side he'd been sitting on. The window had been smashed, and a few cracks were spider-webbing on the front windshield. He ran a hand through his hair while the woman appeared to be dialing on her cell phone.

He noticed some blood had dripped onto his shirt. Suzaku gingerly lifted a tan hand to touch it. He pulled away, wincing. "Better call work then…" It looked like he wouldn't make it today.

"Um, sorry, what's your name?" The black-haired woman asked him tentatively, almost as if he'd hurt her. Suzaku closed his phone. "Err…Suzaku Kururugi." For some reason, it embarrassed him to say his name out loud in front of this woman.

"I'm Nina." Suzaku just nodded in reply, not sure what else to do. Nina chatted away on the phone, mentioning something about an accident to someone, and then talking about Suzaku's bleeding head.

"There should be an ambulance coming soon," Nina said in a monotone. Suzaku opened his mouth slightly to reply. "I don't need one…it's just a cut. I'll be fine."

Nina did not look amused by his attempt to be humble. "I already called one."

oOoOoOoOo

A few bandages to the head later, and Suzaku decided to call Lelouch while he was alone in the doctor's office. His office had already been alerted, but he felt the need to call his…lover? Was that what they were now?  
>He dialed the number.<p>

Sure enough, Lelouch answered after the second ring. "Suzaku. I heard. Are you okay?"

He sounded genuinely worried. That brought somewhat of a smile to Suzaku's face. "I'm…well, I wouldn't say fine, but I'm mediocre. Just a cut on my head, and…my back hurts."

"I suppose that has nothing to do with the accident though, does it?"

"No."

Silence on the other end. For some reason it seemed like Lelouch was smiling. Suzaku hung up, sighing a goodbye. He rubbed his eyes, tired. He would have to fix his car, if it wasn't totaled, make up work, and have to deal with telling what happened over and over again.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang again, the chipper tune cracking the silence. Suzaku picked up. "Hello?"

"Suzaku? It's Euphie! Milly told me about what happened! Oh my gosh, are you okay? Wait; no…you're not if you're in the hospital…oh. Suzaku, I'm so sorry!"

Huh? How did Milly know all the details? But that was beside the point. Right now he had to calm down Euphie. "I'm fine, really," he tried to use the same soothing, purring tone Lelouch did.

They conversed for a while after, finally making plans to meet in a few days. During the whole talk, Suzaku's mind was elsewhere. How did he let last night happen? How did he let his clothes be removed, making those encouraging sounds…

He hadn't even known that he was of that sexuality. He had maybe thought that Lelouch was attractive to everyone, no matter what their orientation.

Now Suzaku's head was starting to hurt. His thoughts weren't making sense. He massaged his temples, avoiding the bandaged area.

"Suzaku…Kururugi?"

Suzaku looked up at the nurse who said his name with a heavy Brittanian accent. She looked as if she was almost disgusted by the name.

Suzaku let out a sigh. He had had enough with racism today.

oOoOoOo

After the nurse had let him go, Suzaku had decided to go back home; he couldn't deal with work today, much less seeing Lelouch. His head was hurting, his back was hurting, and everything all over felt bruised.

All he wanted to do was sleep.

"Meow?" Arthur was rubbing against his leg, looking up at his injured owner with concerned yellow eyes. This rewarded a small smile from Suzaku. He reached down to pet Arthur's head then pick him up, heading to his bed, which seemed particularly inviting.

His cat squirmed out of his arms, leaping to the floor and padding about. Suzaku sighed a little but then just fell onto his bed, falling asleep before he hit his pillow.

oOoOoO

**(There might be some mistakes in this chapter, I'm sorry. It's kind of rushed and a little snippy.)**

**Another lame ending. I need to work on these.**

**Well, I tried to make this chapter a little longer!**

**Gah, I'm sorry for it coming out so late! T.T I've just had a horrible week and couldn't find time. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and putting up with me! Next chapter up definitely sometime on the weekend. **


	8. Stay

Suzaku stood by his washing machine, mind still reeling.

He did _not_ just have a wet dream about Lelouch.

Or at least he wished he didn't.

He ran a hand through his chestnut hair, a defeated whoosh of air escaping his mouth. What made it worse was that the events of his dream had actually taken place.

Suzaku was ashamed of himself. It's not like it was non-consensual. (No, it was very consensual.) He didn't even know Lelouch that well. They were friends (now more than friends?), and maybe they'd had "crushes" on each other, but did that reward sex?

Suzaku was determined to make sure they knew each other better. He wanted to talk about deeper things, maybe go out someplace together, do _something_ so that he wouldn't feel like a one-time-fling.

He looked up at the clock that his grandma had given to him as a 20th birthday present. It was 6:30. Suzaku planned to get to work early to maybe talk to Lelouch.

His head still hurt from his injury, and that started to irritate him. By the time he made his coffee (plenty of milk), he was really annoyed. At what, he couldn't be sure, but it just made him in an all over bad mood.

He fumbled with his tie, growling when it wouldn't fall into place perfectly. He almost tripped over Arthur on his way out the door, and it took all his will-power not to scream a few curse words that would make his mother turn over in her grave.

Suzaku was extra-careful on his way to work this morning. He took the bus, and grudgingly paid the fair. He took a seat next to an elderly Brittanian woman who clutched her shopping bags tightly when he sat down.

That just made his mood even worse.

oOoOoOoOoO

"Lelouch? I think we need to talk."

Lelouch looked up from his computer, a smile faint on his face. "Alright. Talk."

Well. Suzaku had been expecting something a little…better to start with from that. He took a seat. "So…what are we now? I mean, we…"

"Had sex, yes."

"Right."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Can we talk about something else?" Suzaku mumbled from his seat.

"Of course."

Suzaku struggled to think of a subject. "What's your favorite color?" He winced. That was incredibly lame.

But Lelouch just smiled. "I prefer dark shades. Indigo, dark purple, black…colors like that. You?" Suzaku was enjoying this, much to his surprise. His bad mood had calmed down. "Blue or green. But I like lighter shades."

Within five minutes, they were talking about their family. Neither one seemed to want to talk much about that subject.

"Well, I have one sister I particularly care for. Her name is Nunnally." When Lelouch said her name, something almost like a serene calm came over his face. He must really love his sister. That brought a happy smile to Suzaku's face. "I don't have any siblings. Or any family at all, really." He shrugged. Except for his father who wouldn't speak with him anymore or the mother he had never known, he didn't really have anyone.

"So, Suzaku, I'm assuming the bandage on your head is from the crash?"

Suzaku winced at the memory. "Yeah. Some lady hit the side of my car and wrecked it, I have to get a new one."

"I could pay for it, you know. A car isn't much."

Suzaku's eyes widened probably more than they were supposed to. "W-what? You really don't have to pay for my car, Lelouch-"

He was cut off. "It's fine, I will. A couple thousand dollars will hardly make a difference to me."

It almost sounded like he was bragging. Well, arguing might have been the right thing to do socially, but Suzaku wasn't about to pass up an offer for a brand new car. Plus, Lelouch owed him for the sex. Maybe _that_ was why he offered so quickly…

It was impossible to tell. Those violet eyes never betrayed any of his inner thoughts.

Another half hour went by, with just them talking. This time, the two were discussing more personal things, like about how Suzaku had a lot of girlfriends he was never serious about in high school, and how Lelouch had never been attracted to women (that didn't surprise Suzaku), and they ended with Suzaku's…cat, above all things.

"I love cats, but they don't seem to really like me. Until I found Arthur, that is. He seems to enjoy my company. Except when I trip over him in the morning." They shared a laugh. Lelouch was not particularly an animal person, he discovered.

"We used to have a dog when I was a child, but it bit me." The thought of a young Lelouch getting his hand gnawed made Suzaku smirk a bit. "From then on, animals have held no appeal to me."

Was it just Suzaku, or had Lelouch been slowly inching forward this whole time?

Suzaku decided to close the distance and make their lips meet. Lelouch kissed back enthusiastically.

When they broke apart, Suzaku was slightly flushed. "I-I think I have to go back to work now…"

"No, you don't. Stay." Lelouch put a hand on his arm.

Suzaku stayed.

**I fail at updating when I say I will. I'm liar, I'm sorry! FF actually wouldn't let me publish on Monday cuz it was glitchin'.**

**But anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter, I always appreciate those. So go ahead and let me know in a REVIEW!~**

**/end pointless AN**


	9. Pudding

**AN: There is a lot of AU in this chapter, as in bending the age of a character. Just telling you up ahead before you go "WHAAAAATTTT"**

It was Sunday, so Lelouch had some free time.

And who better to visit than his lover?

Lelouch hummed as he drove to Suzaku's house, planning on surprising him. How cute the look on his boyish face would be when he turned up at the door...

"Suzaku?" Lelouch rapped on the apartment door, straightening his tie. "Coming!" came the answer from his employee inside.

Lelouch smiled when Suzaku finally did answer the door, grinning his lopsided smile, but when Lelouch looked down...

...there was what appeared to be a small boy clinging to Suzaku's leg.

"...Suzaku? Are you aware that there is a-"

A light-hearted laugh from the other. "Yeah. It's my cousin's friend's son that I promised to babysit for today."

"Your cousin's friend's son?" Lelouch lifted an eyebrow. "You're certainly...kind." That was so very Suzaku of him, to donate his time to sitting for the offspring of a person he barely knew. Suzaku shrugged. "Yeah, well. His name's Lloyd, by the way." The obviously Brittanian child looked up at Lelouch from behind thick glasses, wavy light blue hair combed at such an odd angle that it actually made Lelouch frown. "Hello, Llyod." The young boy gave a crooked smile before scampering off to go do god knows what.

Suzaku called out after him: "Llyod, make sure you don't break anything!", then turned back to Lelouch. "So...hi. What brings you here?"

"Just visiting. I had free time today. Although, if you're babysitting, maybe I should go..."

Suzaku shook his head. "No, stay." Lelouch smiled a bit. "Stay" had become almost their word for each other. It meant many more things to them than just staying put. "Well, alright then. I'll stay. But how are we going to get some free time?"

The brunette across from him smiled bashfully. "We probably won't get any. Come in, by the way." He moved aside, and Lelouch entered. Llyod had scurried off into Suzaku's tiny living room, grabbing at what must have been Suzaku's cat. "I didn't know you had a pet."

Suzaku scooped up the cat away from Lloyd's arms. "He was the only animal who liked me. All other pets hated me for some reason." That made Lelouch smile for some reason.

oOoOoOoOoOo

He had been grinning before, but now Lelouch felt like screaming. Lloyd had just manipulated Suzaku into driving them all to the grocery store to get pudding. What a little brat. And what was even worse was how Suzaku almost immediatly complied. Oh, and the even _worse_ part? They had to take Lelouch's Lexus because Suzaku's had been totaled. Llyod was probably going to get pudding all over the place.

"...and I like vanilla, and chocolate, and-"

"But what kind do you want at the store? I'm only buying one." Suzaku sounded stern. Maybe the fact that he wouldn't get any time alone with Lelouch was starting to grate on his nerves as well.

The child in the backseat pouted while the black-haired man in the front sulked.

"Fine, vanilla," Llyod grumbled, looking out the window at the Brittanian settlement in which had once been Japan.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sometime around five thirty, the little brat was picked up by his mother, pudding smeared around his mouth. Suzaku was thanked and paid while Lelouch watched from the side. "So, is this babysitting job something you'll want to do again?" He asked Suzaku, mildly amused at how tired his lover looked. A tired laugh came from the other. "No way in hell."

A couple steps closer, and their faces were just inches apart. Suzaku closed his eyes, and they-

_Ring ring ring._

Lelouch and Suzaku sighed at the same time. "What is it now?"

"It's from Shirley." Lelouch flipped open his phone, turning away from Suzaku. "Yes?"

_"Hey, it's Shirley. I just wanted to remind you that the office camping trip is soon, and-"_

"Camping trip?" Lelouch's stomach dropped. He was good at many things, but being outdoorsy was not one of them.

_"Yup! It starts Wednesday. You'll be coming, right?"  
><em>"I...I suppose."

Suzaku looked questioning as Lelouch hung up. "What was that all about?"

"Er...well, my least favorite thing in the world, camping. We have an office trip every year."

Suzaku's face lit up. "Camping? I _love_ camping. I'm so excited!" The grin on his face made Lelouch feel just slightly better.

But still not much.

**Sorry it took so long! I fail at updating. I had...exams? That's not really an excuse. But anyway, sorry it took me damn near forever, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Reviews would be great! n_n Let me know what you want to see in the next chapters(besides the camping trip.)**


	10. White Rabbit Part 1

** (There might be some grammar/spelling errors in this, my Word wasn't working so I had to write this in my email drafts. *fails*)**

Walking to the campsite was the worst part for Lelouch.

Suzaku seemed fine with it, hardly breaking a sweat the entire time, cheerfully blabbering on all the way. Not that that bothered Lelouch, he liked listening to his lover talk. Suzaku's eyes were bright, and he seemed to almost bounce with every step he took. He looked so..._young._

Walking may have been bad, but Suzaku had offered to carry his things. So Lelouch let him without complaint. Soon, however, the other employees started to notice this, and they roped Suzaku into carrying their things as well. It was all rather amusing to Lelouch to see his lover loaded up like a pack mule.

But of course he didn't complain, he was Suzaku.

oOoOoOoOo

"Do you even know how to set up a tent, Lelouch?" Suzaku was laughing at Lelouch's lack of knowledge in the area of outdoor activities. This earned the eleven a glare. "No. No need to laugh, you rude boy." But that just kept Suzaku laughing longer, until he finally relented into helping him out. "Okay, you just..."

Lelouch stepped back. He would nod his head like he was listening, but just let Suzaku do all the work. "...see? Like that. And then you shove the stakes into the ground through the loop, and..." Suzaku didn't even look up to see if his boss was listening.

The brunet stood up, satisfied with his work. "There, all done." Lelouch smiled. "Thank you." He pulled his sleeping bag inside, planning on sneaking a mattress under it when he got the chance. There was_no way_ he'd be sleeping on the ground.

Across the campsite, Rivalz was trying to help out Milly with her tent, but only succeeding in making it collapse, much to his embarrassment. Suzaku jerked his head in their general direction, looking at Lelouch. "I'd better go help them out." He trotted over, helping everyone but leaving himself as last. This, as Lelouch had noticed, must be a constant personality trait. He often noticed Suzaku helping other employees out with their work, going to get them coffee if they wanted, or even to give them rides home(when he still had a car). Putting everyone before himself.

A smokey smell jerked Lelouch out of his thoughts, causing him to turn his head over to the far left, where C.C and Kallen where starting a fire. Smoke always made his eyes burn, so this was something Lelouch was not looking forward to. A seemingly random memory was pulled from his childhood at this smell; a memory of his older brother Schneizel telling him to say "white rabbit" whenever the smoke blew in his eyes, then the smoke moved off somewhere else.

Lelouch snorted. What a stupid thing to do.

oOoOoOoOoO

Suzaku was having a lot of fun. Camping was something he had always liked to do as a kid, but mostly it was just him by himself camping in the vast backyard of his father's mansion. Lelouch, however, did not seem to be enjoying himself as much. While sitting by the fire, the smoke kept on blowing in his eyes. Suzaku just laughed and fanned it away.

"Lighten up, it's just a bit of smoke."

"It stings. This is why I hate camping. Everything stings."

The two were sitting a ways away from everyone else, so they could have some time together while eating. Suzaku was almost done with the rice-meat concoction Milly had cooked up for all of them, while Lelouch had opted for a salad that he was picking at. Suzkau noticed how pale his lover's skin was compared to his. Lelouch was so pale and thin, so delicate. Compared to him, Suzaku looked very tan and rather strong. He almost looked like he needed to be protected. Although it may not have been for the best, Suzaku didn't really think of Lelouch as his boss anymore.

"...Lelouch?"

His lover looked up, violet eyes questioning. "Yes?"  
>"May I sleep in your tent tonight? With you?"<br>A small smile broke on Lelouch's face. "I would enjoy that."

**I take way too long to update stories, I'm sorry. But, good news! I've already started to write the next chapter, so I'll be able to get that out soon. In other IMPORTANT NEWS: I am going on vacation from this Thursday to the next Thursday. So thats June 9th- 16th, I believe. Near the end of the trip, like the last two days or so, I may be able to upload, we'll see. I'm sorry for the huge gaps between chapters, I really do apologize!**

**Reviews are always nice, my dears. :)**


	11. White Rabbit Part 2

******Authors Note at the end has important info in it.******

**I CHANGED MY NAME, I WAS SICK OF 3A07FLIES. Yes, I am still the same person. xD Sorry.  
><strong>

Lelouch hadn't taken into account how another person would affect his ability to sleep.

The mattress he put down wasn't big enough for the two of them, so Suzaku had insisted that they both sleep on the ground.  
>"Do we <em>really<em> have to?" Lelouch asked, trying to let Suzaku know he was irritated by his tone of voice. This rewarded a sigh from the Japanese boy lying next to him. "Yes, Lelouch. It's camping. Of course you do." He said this as if explaining it to a tiny child.

Well. That explained _everything. _(Lelouch thought this with heavy sarcasm in his head.)

Irritable and grumbling to himself, Lelouch twisted and turned. Suzaku groaned. "Will you stop?" He draped an arm across his lover's thin waist to make him stop moving. "Just lie still."

Lelouch stopped moving, needless to say. There was something incredibly comforting about Suzaku's touch. It reminded him of that time when they...

Let's just say it was a memory that they certainly wouldn't reenact in the midst of an office camping trip. Lelouch curled further into Suzaku's chest, letting out a relaxed breath. He smelled like the campfire. His ratty gray hoodie must have absorbed the smoke. Suzaku's breathing slowed down into a sleeping state, but Lelouch was still awake, too concentrated on his lover's touch, smell, and feel to sleep.

Lelouch wound his hand up in a handful of the hoodie, closing his purple orbs in an attempt at sleep. He knew that he

_(loved)_

liked Suzaku a lot. He probably wasn't supposed to, as Suzaku was his employee. Well, the heart is blind.

**Hey guys. I'm lazy, I'm sorry. xD  
>This chapter is short because I'm tired and, frankly, in a bad mood. :P <strong>

**(How can you be in a bad mood while listening to Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds?)**

**IMPORTANT NEWS:**

**I am starting a new Suzalulu story, an AU which takes place in highschool. It will be rated M, so you can all read my attempts at sex. Whee. (In which Lelouch is a nerd, and Suzaku is rather popular. Sounds generic, but I'll try to make it interesting.)**

**On a semi-related note, the next chapter of this story will be the last. Just letting you know. :)**

**~~I will now reply to all reviews! So if you have any questions, ask away! I will reply to all those I can!~~**


End file.
